Not Another High School Fanfiction! (Kenji Arc 4)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Reality warper, Kenji Blackthorn and his Outsiders crew want to get stronger, so they freed Old Kai from the Z Sword. However, they must pass a test. Spend three weeks at Orange High School with Gohan and company. Of course, unlike Gohan, Kenji doesn't a crap about hiding his powers and neither does his team. (AU) Gh/Vi torture (Sequel to Within the Twilight) (Crossovers) (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

(The author's in the recording studio with Jerome, Meg, and Kenji in the booth.)

Yoshi3000: And go.

Jerome: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Meg: Family Guy and its characters are owned by Seth McFarlene who needs a long vacation away from Family Guy.

(Brian is not amused)

Kenji: And the concepts, characters, so forth belong to their respective. Don't forgot to thank Monkeycheese for letting Molly, Dana, and Evey D join our story.

Yoshi3000: I also want to apologize in advance. Until the new Kenji and Jōshō stories are done, Within the Geist, the Maelstrom of Stardew, and Send in the Miis are going under a hiatus. Technically, Steven Universe Blackthorned might be under hiatus too considering, but we'll see. On with the story. One thing, this story and the new Jōshō story take place around the same time.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 1: Setup the Plot in Less Than 5k Words**

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the fourth entry in the Kenji Arc which spans over multiple fandoms. To fully get the context, read the following:** **Rise Above and Beyond** **,** **Looking Through Glasses of Grey** **, and** **Within the Twilight** **. (Along with chapter 33 of** **Steven Universe Blackthorned** **) Allow me to give you a recap anyway: 10** **th** **Level Reality Warper: Kenji Victoria Blackthorn has done it assembling his crew after his romps through his adventures so far: his now fiancée and second in the command, Megan Griffin; the smart gadget kid, Stewart Griffin; the sharpshooting sniper, Brian Griffin; the sexy scout, Lana Lockheart; the camp whore, Jillian Wilcox; the son of the Kyubi, Jerome Jase; Jerome's three-wife harem, Molly Micher, Evey D Robert, and Dana Angel. Together they formed the Outsiders piloting the badass ship, the Black WarpSpark. After learning of his older brother's increased powers thanks to Metsu Emeralds and Ryker's own training, Kenji has decided to head to the Dragon Worlds to gain an increase of strength. However, there's a complication….**

* * *

"I have to what?!" Kenji yelled at Old Kai. "You're bullshitting me!"

Kenji towered after the old man. At 19 now, Kenji looked a little different in his clothing choices. The Sayian/Endurion hybrid now stood at the height Ryker used to be at still having his mocha skin and gray eyes. His hair still in the same style abeit a tad longer. He now wore purple and black camo pants, a pair of dark purple sneakers with black linings, a black tank top with the insignia for his family on it, a pair of googles slid up over his head, a black belt with a sliver circular buckle, and his BlackTab clipped to the right side. A year as a team has led to changes to their appearances.

Megan was a tad more athletic due to her adventures with Kenji. She matched him in height. She wore dog tags around her, has a very prominent undercut in her short hair (think ala Cassie Cage), and has a helix piercing shown on her upper ears. Her right arm was still tattooed. She wore a light gray sleeveless tank top under an open pale pink button-up shirt with black stripes), blue trousers and white sandals. She had a device on her left, sports tape wrapping around her knuckles, and no longer needed to wear glasses.

Stewie Griffin had also grown over the year using warper powers and his scientific mind to age his body faster. He could get as far as eleven years of age. He now tore at four feet seven still having his football head. He wore a plain red shirt, yellow slacks, white sneakers and a lab coat.

Brian virtually looked the same as he always did only wearing a look akin to a desperado.

Jillian had not changed much in physical appearance but wore different clothes. A opened black leather, aqua blue sports bra, tanned yoga pants, and her trademark sandals.

Lana Lockheart had changed little in physical appearance either only being slightly more toned. Her hair was much longer, going down to the base of her spine, and done up in a huge ponytail. She now seen wearing an armoured wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails are short, and painted pink. She also wears rose colored lipstick instead of red. She now had a black trenchcoat draped off her shoulders.

Jerome Jase was still as his same height of 6'1" look liked a lot more toned. He also had his fox ears and tails on full display. He wore a brunt crimson hakama, black ninja sandals, a fishnet shirt under a crimson kimono top tattered at the sides, and an orange sash around the waist. Jerome now carried his katana on his side like most swordsman.

Molly Jase (formerly Micher) was still the same at 5'2" and 160lbs, however she was much combat capable. Her hair was still long and blonde but with a bit of an undercut. She wore a forehead protector with the kanji for Fox on the center, a pale blue vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and crimson fox camo patterned pants and scarf. She had pouches for kunais on her sides. (She's 19 now)

Dana Jase (formerly Angel) also stood at the same height of 4'9" and weighed at 125lbs. She was a tad on amazonic side thanks to her training. Her hair still in her favorite purple in the punk style and her skin still had the pale tone to it. She wore a crimson high-collared blouse with a skull motif exposing her midriff and matching apron skirt with combat boots. She wore mesh armour on her thighs, elbows and knees. She also has stud earrings and a tattoo of a chibi fox on her lower stomach. (She's 19 now)

Lastly, Evey D Jase (formerly Robert) still stood at 5'4'' and weighed 151lbs. No longer using drugs, she stood upright and had her sharp wits on her. She dressed rather simple. A green shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue trousers, crimson jacket, and black sneakers. (She's 21 now)

A year had improved them all and they weren't in the mood of any shit. Which is why they were all pissed at Old Kai. Kenji and the team arrived at one of the many Dragon Worlds where Gohan's high school life is more focused and thus more time to muck around. Kenji had gotten to the Z Sword on the Scared World of the Kais freed Old Kai. Kenji asked for his and his teams' powers to be unlocked, but the withered Kai had other plans. He made a deal. This version of Old Kai was a warper as well and he had a deal for them.

Survive three weeks of going to high school with Gohan and company. Jillian was the only one to say okay like the brain dead moron she was.

"Damn it, I don't want to go back to school!" Kenji raged. "But I don't want to have scour the Dragon Worlds. Time Patrollers make it too risky. So fine we'll do it."

In the end, it was agreed that Kenji, Meg, Jerome, Dana, and Jillian would go to the school with Lana going in as a teacher. Stewie, Brian, Evey D, and Molly stayed on the ship which was parked on said scared planet.

"Good luck." Old Kai said. "I'll be watching!"

Kenji flipped him off before the group teleported out to Earth, specifically Satan City. Why did Old Kai do this? Well, he happened to be a fan of fanfiction, specifically Gohan torture stories. And he didn't restrict Kenji and his friends from using their powers. He wanted to see what could result and he sat watching near the crystal ball to watch.

"You're a real asshole." Evey D said glaring at him.

Old Kai laughed it up as he telepathically connected with Dende to let him in on what's going on. Dende had a sick smile on his face and told Mr. Popo to bring the Pina Coladas! It was time! Gohan won't know what hit him until it was too late. Didn't help that Dende's meta as well. Poor Gohan….

* * *

(A/N: This was short on purpose being a simple setup for the plot and show it's rather meta. I also wanted to describe the updated looks for them all. Monkeycheese had released several profiles for his characters making it easier to update my versions of them. Either way, what madness does Gohan and Videl have to deal with? Find out in **Not Another High School Fic!** )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If I keep these chapters short and structed, I could dedicate a little time to work on Within the Geist, Maelstrom of Stardew, or Send in the Miis. Either way, on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 2: New Teens and Adults on the Blocks**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, Old Kai was being an old douche and had the Outsiders go back to school…**

* * *

Kenji grumbled as he got ready for school alongside his fiancée. This deal with Old Kai was annoying him, but Jerome added fire to the fuel by asking why hasn't he married Megan yet. Seeing they'd be around for three weeks, Kenji rented out several lavish condos on the outskirts of town. One of him and Meg, one for Jerome and Dana, one for Jillian, and one for Lana. Kenji was debating the fact of even letting Jillian go to school considering she was in her 20s, but dismissed it. He needed to influence her to prevent her eating disorder from coming back.

He and Megan were deciding on what to wear.

"I can't believe this. I already have a damn GED!" Kenji fumed.

"Well, it's only three weeks anyway. So, what's the cover story?" Megan asked.

"Transfer students." Kenji said bluntly. "I'm not giving up my sense of style to blend in. Screw that."

"I hear you. No way, am I wearing my old clothes." Megan said.

Kenji settled on wearing his favorite purple and black camo pants with a black belt with a sliver circular buckle, and a pair of dark purple sneakers with black linings with grey socks. He decided to wear a sleeveless v-neck black shirt. Meg got a pair of black shorts, a pale pink midriff shirt, chains on the right side of her shorts, a black hoodie tied around her waist, and white sneakers with black socks. Kenji got his BlackTab clipped to his right side and Meg had her device clipped to her left. Both had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. They got up their matching backpacks with the graphic of Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms fighting Frieza and Cooler.

"I'm not surprised Molly and Evey D said no to going back to school. But why you, Dana?" Jerome said.

He knew Molly wouldn't want to be back in another "hell" and Evey D stated she was done with anything related to high school.

"With my new powers, I can own the school. Any little shit wants to talk smack to me can meet my fist." Dana said confidently.

Jerome had to admit that was pretty hot, her being all confident.

Jerome wore black hi-top sneakers (witch matching socks), black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded crimson belt. He also wore a short second belt with the insignia for the Kyubi on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. He also sported black-sleeved and hooded crimson hoodie with the symbol for the Outsiders (the jolly roger version: a skull with Kenji's hairdo and googles on its face sport the Blackthorn kanji in the reflection of the lenses) on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. His fox ears and tails were on full display as he was determined to no longer hide unless completely need.

Dana wore a punk styled black/purple plaid skirt up to her knees, a short belt with a silver skull buckle over her left hip, purple sneakers with white kneesocks, and a similar hoodie to her husband's except hers was patterned grey and black.

They both had a backpack with a graphic of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Jillian was last to get ready having a hard time picking an outfit. She settled for a low cut ocean blue top, low-set tan jeans that showed her crotch lines, grey wristbands, and matching sandals. She had a one strap blue backpack.

When the group all gathered on the roof of the condo, they rolled their eyes at Jillian's choice of wear.

"At least she shaves or we'd be seeing blonde pubes." Meg remarked.

Kenji spawned a plain ocean blue sash and lazily tied it around Jillian's waist as a cheap fix. Kenji got a text from Lana.

"She's going by car to the school now. We're flying." Kenji remarked.

"Shouldn't we be hiding our powers?" Jillian asked.

If this was any other team, Jillian would have asked a competent question. However, Kenji and Jerome were done hiding. Jerome was rather peeved at the question and answered by flying off with a blazing red trail. Dana took off flying after him with a purple/blackish trail, and followed by Meg who had a blue trail. Kenji took off having a clear trail. The teens (and adult) flew over the city intent on getting to school not that they cared they would be late. Meanwhile, Gohan had arrived for school. It had been his, ironically, third week in school and he was adjusting. Videl still hounded him like a dog in heat, Erasa was still bubbly, and Sharpener was still an asshole. In his baggy school clothes, Gohan was outside the school building arriving to see his "friends". Videl was glaring at him, Erasa was cheerfully glad to see him, and Sharpener was smirking like the smug man he was.

"Hey Brians, nice to see you early for once." Sharpener said earnestly for once.

"Well, I got a good night's sleep for once." Gohan said.

Gohan had to dump Goten at Roshi's for that. Then his good day went to the dogs, a student pointed to the sky saying he saw people floating in the air. Gohan sensed the ki signatures to see Kenji and his group floating in the sky without a care in the world. Gohan's eyes bulged out his skull along with Sharpener. Videl was wide-eyed as they floated down landing on the ground. Kenji, Meg, Dana, Jerome, and Jillian started on walk toward the school building as if it was normal for him. Jerome got stares headed his way. Videl, being the detective, wanted answers and got in their way.

"You all were flying just like that Golden Fighter and Saiyadork." Videl said crossing her arms.

"Sayia-who now?" Jillian asked dimly.

"And if you excuse, we have better things to do than waste time with you." Kenji said as they walked past them.

"Get back here!" Videl said crushing her foot down on two of Jerome's tails.

Now Videl had no idea those were real tails having no experience with anthromorphs (being that they lived in other cities). Thus, Videl was mortified to see Jerome scream out in agony as if she kicked in the manhood. Many other students winced especially Gohan who used to have a tail. Jerome was rubbing his tails and Dana looked furious. Videl took a nervous step back.

"Wait…I" Videl sputtered.

"You frigid bitch!" Dana shouted as Gohan could feel the rise in her ki.

"Videl's in trouble!" Gohan thought as he decided to get involved.

However, Kenji got Gohan's way.

"Don't even think about it." Kenji said showing a flash of turquoise in his irises.

Gohan's blood ran cold in shock at this and Kenji spoke to Gohan telepathically.

"Dana there, is not a Saiyan. Not like us." Kenji spoke to Gohan's mind. "But she is pretty strong."

Dana cracked her knuckles and Videl got in a fighting stance. Videl thought she had the advantage being three inches taller than Dana, but didn't know that like her Dana had fought bigger people.

"Look, you can't bea-" was all the worlds got out before Dana slugged her hard to knock Videl into the ground.

All the student's jaws on the ground and Meg was cheering "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Videl staggered up returning a punch only to get an open palm strike to her nose spraining it. Videl gripped her hurting nose only for Dana to laugh.

"What was that, bitch? Couldn't hear you." Dana said before they traded blows.

Each punch made it mark and the class thought Videl had the upper hand against Dana. Gohan knew better.

"She's toying with Videl, isn't she?" Gohan said blankly to Erasa and Sharpener's shock.

"Damn right." Kenji said bluntly. "She's waiting for Videl to tire out so she's parrying and taking Videl's blows. Videl's fighting style is all about power and strength. Problem is that Satan Style is utter shit because you cut stamina in favor of strength."

That astute judgement had Sharpener do a double take.

"What good is strength if you can't use it for too long?" Jerome remarked rubbing his sore tails.

Sharpener had to admit Jerome asked a good question. Sharpener was for once rethinking several things. Dana had reduced her punches thrown letting Videl have more thrown. Dana could sense Videl was running low on steam and thus caught her next punch.

"You're pretty weak, you know? Your technique's only going to work on the unarmed thug." Dana said tightening her grip on Videl's fist.

"You mean like you!" Videl said using her other arm to nail Dana in the face.

Only this time, Dana didn't flinch at all to it. Videl was confused before it slowly dawned on her that Dana was holding back.

"No…I'm much worse." Dana said with a slasher smile.

Tightening her death grip on Videl's arm, Dana crouched before nailing a powerful punch to the Videl's solar plexus, which lifts her off their feet. Videl didn't get a chance to finish cough up what she had her breakfast before Dana's uppercut connected with her jaw blasting her into the air. Videl hit the ground completely unconscious. Gohan bolted to help Videl and Dana dusted herself off. She walked away joined by Kenji, Meg, Jillian, and Jerome.

"Was Videl just beaten?" Erasa said dumbly.

Students crowded Videl as Gohan got her up in his arms to carry her to the nurse's office. Videl was at that moment dethroned as the school's strongest. The lucky guy to record all this quickly posted it to every social media account he had. This was going to spread.

* * *

Videl Satan was pissed beyond reason. She sourly sat in her seat next to Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner. She had some bandages on her stomach and around her face along with bruises. Gohan was glad she wasn't directing her anger on him. Ms. Hamilton, their English teacher, walked in with a big smile.

"Good morning, class. Today, we'll have introducing five new transfer students for about three weeks here at our humble high school." Ms. Hamilton said. "Please, make them feel welcome."

The five of the hour walked in and Videl looked like a deer in highlights. Gohan wasn't any better. Ms. Hamiltion asked them to introduce themselves. Their names, their likes, their dislikes, and their dreams for the future. Kenji went first.

"My name is Kenji Victoria Blackthorn. I like martial arts, fighting, my fiancée Megan-chan, video games, travel, and my freedom. I dislike frauds, pricks, anyone from the Uchiha/Haruno clans, racists, sexists, politicians, and lastly Hercule. My dream for the future is be renowned for forming the most badass crew."

Kenji got many snickers from his middle name and glares from his blatant glares over his dislike of Hercule. Meg was next.

"Name's Megan Griffin. I like pretty much the same things as my fiancé, Kenji. I dislike my former family. My dream for the future to help Kenji command that crew of his."

Meg was able to be vague enough to keep herself unknown. Dana went next.

"The name's Dana Angel-Jase, and don't you forget it. I prefer things of a punk-rock nature and my husband, Jerome. I dislike authority, "the man", drugs, and lastly frauds." Dana said confidently.

Last was Jerome.

"Jerome S. Jase. Yes, my ears and tails are real. I don't feel like telling anyone here my likes or dislikes." Jerome said as Miss Hamilton was feeling up his ears. "Miss, kindly remove your hands off my ears."

Somehow, Jillian was skipped. Miss Hamilton pulled away and give them seats next to Gohan and friends. Videl was wondering if she pissed off Miss Hamilton, and Gohan was wondering if Dende had his hand in this. They sat and the lesson went on. Kenji wasn't really paying attention as he already had read The Color Purple. Jillian was chatting about with Erasa while Dana and Jerome were eyeing each other.

"Mr. Blackthorn, I notice you aren't paying attention. Care to explain this book then?" Ms. Hamilton asked.

Kenji sighed.

"This book blows and I can tell you why. The theme of love especially. We're supposed to praise Celine for screwing with Shug, but I can't. Why? Celine's been a rape victim most of her teenage life…and really has skewed sexuality issues. How do we know this is "healthy" for her? Add to the fact that this book is depressing as hell for the most part. This book tries to play to the faith and Celine is portrayed to have a sense in God. This makes Celine's whole character a fallacy because she bones Shug which is against the religion she follows in the first place. The author essentially has a hypocrite writing letters to God asking for change." Kenji said in a calm and annoyed tone. "I've read the book, and I disliked it then and I'm only annoyed with it now."

Half the students were stunned and Miss Hamilton was a bit muted for a few moments. Class went on only with Kenji being allowed to sleep in English. Gohan had to give it to Kenji. He uttered tore up and spat out the book in a way Gohan couldn't. By the time that class ended, Kenji and his team were gone. Of course, they all had one class separate from each other.

* * *

-With Megan-

Megan was in the midst of Psychology class, and the teacher alone was having the field day trying to unravel the girl's issues. However, Megan whispered the Warper's secret to the teacher. Said teacher didn't take it well…

-With Jerome-

Jerome had to be examined by the Human Biology teacher for his multiple tails. Jerome found it humiliating, but the teacher did say she'd give him an A if she let her.

"I swear that bitch has been eyeing my ass for the past 10 minutes." Jerome thought.

-With Dana-

Dana was up on the roof napping not bothering to go to class.

-With Kenji-

Kenji was in art class sadly with Videl, Erasa, Gohan, and Sharpener. So, he had to make the most of it. How? He drew up Videl and Erasa in bikinis to the class's shock. The teacher gave him an A only because it was the best drawing done in class so far. Videl was livid, Erasa was impressed, Sharpener was laughing, and Gohan was agape. Didn't help that Kenji offered to take requests.

"I will also take NSFW requests." Kenji said merely to get under Videl's skin.

-With Jillian-

Jillian ended up in the boy's locker room in the midst of helping the football team "blow off steam" in hopes of upping her stamina. Those poor boys would be too drained to play…

* * *

When lunch came, Kenji took one look at the "food" the cafeteria served and shook his head.

"To hell with this." Kenji said getting up his BlackTab.

He called up the nearest pizza place to place an order as Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener joined with Kenji and his team.

"I see you've tasted the OS food. It grows on you." Sharpener says.

"No. We're ordering out." Megan said as Kenji hung up.

Before Videl could ask, pizza was deliverable. There were much rejoicing as Videl could only dumbly stare at Kenji and Gohan wolfing down pizza by the dozen. By the end of the school day, Videl had so many questions. But one was on top? How did they know Gohan? Gohan went from being wary of them to being real friendly with them, especially Kenji. Gohan went home a bit pleased. He had….a friend who got him. However, he could only hope Dende don't ruin it. Too bad, Dende decided not to feed Gohan's hope.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the abrupt cut off, I finished writing this on limited charge and during Hurricane Maria. Irma already made getting this charged a trek. By the time, this is posted. Things would be back to normal somewhat. Yeah, St. Thomas was really battered…. L Yeah, no power at home yet, so this is on hiatus.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Parts of this chapter is based off experiences I had in middle school and high school years ago. Other parts are what I wish could happen in all. And some of the high school tropes I will mock. Also this will have lemon and limes in them, you were warned.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 3: Sex Ed, Nudity, and Computer Games / When Gohan Stops Trying**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders had their first day, Videl got her ass handed to her, and the heroes had pizza...**

* * *

The next day, Kenji was bored in school, and had resorted to some desperate measures to fix it. Using Warper's Will, he manipulated most of the teachers to take the day off leaving Kenji and friends with free periods. They had one class with happened to be Sex Ed. The Outsider Five sat next to Gohan and company on the row of desks.

"Oh joy, Sex Ed." Kenji said sarcastically.

In walked in, Lana Lockhart. This got a raised eyebrow from the Outsiders, but Sharpner was drooling at the sight of the buxom blonde.

"Good morning, I'm Miss Lockhart, and I'll be teaching for Sexual Education." Lana said cheerfully before noticing her teammates.

She had a dry look and said, "Oh…you guys are in my class…just perfect."

"Lana, just ignore us. Considering I have a fiancée and Jerome is married, we know sex well. And Jillian isn't really the type to pay attention." Kenji said to her coolly.

"How do you all know each other?" Videl asked.

"What's it to you?" Meg asked Videl. "Quit digging into us. Don't you have to be ogling Gohan while you interrogate him?"

This got laughs out of the class and Videl was blushing rather flustered. Gohan was quiet only having a mild blush and Erasa had a smirk on her face.

"If I can continue, we'll be learning about sexual positions." Lana said getting cheers from Sharpner.

"Is that really needed?" Videl asking a smart question.

"Oh look, a volunteer to demonstrate the positions, now I just another volunteer. Preferably male." Lana said as men (except Kenji, Gohan, and Jerome) clamored for it.

Videl sat wide-eyed over this and praying it wasn't Sharpner. Normally, Dende would have mercy but Lana beat him to the punch.

"Gohan." Lana said getting whistles of appreciation from a few girls.

Gohan was wondering if Kenji set this up, but the fellow demi-Saiyan shrugged back at him. Videl was a shaking mess as she came down with Gohan.

"Please, I need to get out of this! Anything! I don't care if it's a bank robbery or a cat stuck in a tree! Just anything!" Videl thought as he started to sweat.

Her police watch beeped and Videl answered the call like her life depended on it.

"Yes, chief….a robbery….I'm on my way!" Videl said before rocketing out of the door.

"So close, but oh well. Class, since Videl is gone, I'm going to have to show you a video on STDs and how they mess up your genitals." Lana remarked starting the video on the screen. "Anyone who's not a virgin is excused. And Gohan, you may go empty your bladder."

Kenji, Dana, Meg, Jerome, and Jillian bolted through the door and Gohan did as well. Sharpner taught the video wasn't going to be too glad. He was wrong…horribly wrong. No man or woman needs to see infected genitals in HD. No one. Lana promptly pulled up a book to read not wanting to sully her eyes.

"So glad, we're out of there. I had to see that shit in middle school once. Never again!" Kenji said as the five came out the school. "Now Gohan should be on the roof and taking off as Sayiaman. So you guys think we should dress up as superheroes?"

The Outsiders broke into laughter and Kenji lampooned how stupid that idea was. They took off flying for where Videl would be.

Videl was regretting wishing to get out of class. While it was a robbery, there was something off about the robbers. That being they weren't wearing anything but masks, boots, bulletproof vest, and utility belts. Videl had her eye twitching at the sight. She didn't need to see all that sausage, and no way in hell was she thinking of fighting them head on. They even had the bank tellers held hostage and she could swear that one of them was checking out their bare backsides. Those men were rather decent looking at least except for the slightly chubby one.

"All right, we have demands. I want an order from the Cluckin' Bell. I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese and a large soda." Chubby (Crook No. 3) said using the megaphone before giving it his partner.

"I want an autographed picture of Bulma Briefs, a helicopter, and cereal. Lots of it!" Megane (Crook No. 4) before passing on the megaphone to the next one.

"I want some hoes up in this joint!" Gangsta (Crook No. 2) said in the megaphone before giving it to the leader.

"And we want it in less than an hour or everyone dies! Videl has to the deliver the food!" Hefty (Crook No.1) said before the four returned inside the bank with the hostages.

The police chief saw many things that day, stuff he wished he could forget. Kenji and his friends came up calmly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Videl asked.

"Saving you from all that." Kenji said as Jillian jumped over the police barrier. "Jillian will handle it."

Jillian scurried inside the bank and all was quiet for an hour before Jillian exited the bank naked and covered in man sauce from head to toe.

"Ok, you can come in and arrest them. I milked them dry." Jillian said. "They had like no stamina after the fifth round."

Videl was agape. Saiyaman arrived to see that and promptly wondering what's going on. The police went in, arrested the exhausted and sleepy crooks, and hauled them off to jail. Videl had no words and turned to Saiyaman.

"Saiyaman, I was not ready for today." Videl said blankly.

"None of us were." Gohan admitted.

"Yo lovebirds, time to jet." Kenji said before the Outsiders took to the skies.

Gohan blushed under his Saiyaman mask before taking off with them, and Videl went into raving about finding out his identify.

With everyone back in school, Gohan and Videl had to return to Sex Ed. Thankfully, the class was practically over and poor traumatized teens walked out. Sharpner looked frayed.

"So much infected penises!" He screamed horrified.

Erasa was still rather bubbly as the lucky blonde passed out early in the video before the real horror. Kenji and his crew came up with Jillian cleaned up and in a change of clothes.

"Had fun?" Kenji asked sarcastically.

"Screw you." Sharpner hissed.

"Well, we got free periods. Guess we go study hall." Erasa chirped.

"Wait a second, this school got a computer lab?" Kenji asked curiously.

"It's on the third floor." Erasa said.

Kenji took off in that direction which got everyone to follow. The computer lab on the third floor was a room few used mostly due to people preferring the library. Kenji entered the room to find the setup was similar to his high school back home. Decent computers, tech equipment, and tables for laptops. However, no teacher or staff was in there. The others entered inside to find Kenji smiling with glee.

"An empty computer lab. This will be our paradise!" Kenji said excitedly.

"How exactly?" Videl asked curiously.

Out of Kenji's schoolbag came his laptop to which he put on the table near the Promethean Board. Taking a few pieces of technical equipment, he connected his laptop to it using the HDMI cord. Making sure the audio jacks were set, he turned back to his friends.

"Here, we'll be able to watch all the movies we want and play all the video games we want." Kenji stated getting a smirk from Meg.

"Good luck, the internet here has a block feature." Sharpner said with a scoff.

Kenji knew well of places that had a blocking system for some websites. Unlike back then, he was more than capable of fixing that, but he didn't have to really.

"That's why I downloaded most of my games. I don't need internet to play them." Kenji said taking a seat on the table to awaken his laptop.

His screen appeared on the huge display. The lock screen picture? _Teen Gohan (Delivery Boy) punching Cell across his face knocking teeth out._

"You drew this?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." Kenji said logging in. "Now, you guys want to watch something first or we dive into the games."

"Depends on what games you got?" Erasa said.

It was a while, but they started a simple emulated copy of Super Smash Brothers on Nintendo 64. Using keyboards can other computers to plug into a USB strip for Kenji's laptop, four "controllers" were made and set. Kenji, Videl, Gohan, and Jerome were playing a match. Jillian was watching something on one of the other computers. Meg and Dana were playing cards while Erasa and Sharpner watched the match.

 _Link (Kenji) was in the midst of dealing with Fox (Videl), while Mario (Gohan) fought Samus (Jase). They were all on the Hyrule Castle stage and they were all on their last lives in this 2 stock match. Link threw his boomerang which clapped Fox right in the face not having enough time to pull the Reflector. Samus had her Beam Cannon charged but she kept getting nailed by Mario's fireballs. Decided to use a shell, she picked the one near her and threw it at Mario's head. Too bad, he jumped on time which caused it to hit Fox sending him off the stage._

 _"Player 2 defeated!" The announcer cried out._

"Thanks Gohan." Kenji remarked.

"Shit!" Videl spat.

"So Kenji, are two giving up or just one?" Jerome asked.

"Make it two man, I want to crush Sharpner as quickly as possible." Kenji said excitedly.

"I better win." Gohan thought.

 _A bomb had spawned and Mario snagged it. He threw it at Samus to which she unleashed the Beam Cannon. The explosion sent Samus skyward and made into a twinkle in the sky._

 _"Player 3 defeated!"_

"Gohan, you dick!" Jerome spat.

Gohan laughed nervously.

 _Link used his Upward Slash to send Mario hurdling. Both had high damage and one hit would decide it all. Both charged at each other with their dash attack. Too bad for Mario, Link's sword made the hit first. Mario lost._

 _"GAME!"_

 _"The winner is LINK!"_

"Heh, you were close Gohan, but not enough. Will you be lucky in the next round?" Kenji asked.

"Maybe." Gohan shot back.

Several rounds went by and everyone at least won twice except Sharpner because he was usually killed first. Videl had just won when Sharpner demanded to play another game. So Kenji put up Conker's Bad Fur Day and they were playing Deathmatch mode. Sharpner was close to winning that one match only for his character to get sniper-rifled by Jillian who was aiming for Kenji, whose character was on the other side of the stage.

"Oh come on!" Sharpner screamed.

"Well, you guys want to check out another "console"?" Kenji asked. "Gohan can pick."

Kenji closed out the emulator after Jillian win and opened up his games folder to which Kenji told Gohan to pick. Gohan pointed the folder with a pink "H" painted on it to which Kenji and Meg blushed.

"Might to pick something else, those games are a bit…inappropriate. Plus, those aren't really multiplayer." Meg remarked.

"Oh, they're "those" kind of games." Jase said making air quotes with his fingers.

"I want to play them." Sharpner said getting punched on the shoulder by Videl.

This lead to Meg making the pick. The next console emulator? Gamecube/Wii. The game? Def Jam – Fight for NY. Being this was a more straightforward fighting game, Gohan quickly grew adept in this one winning the most matches than Kenji.

"Damn…Gohan, you a beast in this." Kenji said after barely matching Gohan in a match. "Even with my custom character, you gave me a run for the money."

"Well, you know. It's easy to calculate movesets and how effectiv-" Gohan said before Sharpner cut him off with "NNNEEERRRDDDD!"

It was Kenji's turn to deck Sharpner. Taking a break from the games, each took to a school computer for something to do on their own. Videl was watching old fighting footage from the WMAT, Erasa and Jillian were watching a fashion show, Sharpner was watching hentai to Videl's disgust, Meg was playing Stick Figure Penalty 2 for kicks, and Dana and Jase were playing up a 2 player shooting game. Kenji had put his laptop back in his bag deciding he needed to walk a bit and clear his head.

"Yo Meg, watch my bag. I'm going out for a bit." Kenji said.

"All right, don't be long." Meg remarked.

Kenji was out the door and walking down the hall. He was casually listening on some music on his BlackTab, specifically some Nujabes. F.I.L.O. [Instrumental] was lightly playing out of his BlackTab as he roamed the halls. He ended up running into Lana.

"Yo. How goes teaching?" Kenji asked.

"A nightmare. Perverted shits, the lot of them. They drool and stare instead of paying attention. So I left a movie for them to watch and left the room." Lana said annoying.

"It is a sex ed, but I understand why you'd be annoyed." Kenji said. "I'm just chilling with the gang in the computer room."

Kenji did have a tense respect for Lana as she proved to be sharp-witted and helped the team through tight spots. Managing to trick and outwit Balalaika of Hotel Moscow by pretend you were a human bomb is genius. Kenji knew she was a knockout in looks, but always respected. He rolled his eyes at Jillian. Despite becoming a warper, she's still a moron. A powerful moron, though.

"Honestly, I'm just stressed out. All that teaching of sex. I just really need to get off." Lana admitted crudely.

"Aren't you and Brian a thing?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah…no. He's been…well it's complicated." Lana said.

"Go on." Kenji said.

"He's been banging Pokémon." Lana said dryly. "When we visited one of the Pokémon Worlds for you to materialize your Pokémon from your old games, Brian caught a Lopunny, a Smoochum, and a Kirila while you were busy."

Kenji wanted to look in disgust, but remember that Brian is a dog.

"He named the Lopunny, Lois." Lana said dryly getting Kenji to cringe.

"If he's so damn horny for the redhead, he could ask to go to the R34 worlds and bang one there." Kenji said. "Instead of screwing mons."

Kenji sighs. It was then Lana asked Kenji to help with her stress. Now, Kenji and Meg had an open relationship mostly due to having a "camp whore" on the team. Telepathically, Kenji spoke Meg.

"Meg, I'll be awhile. Lana needs a shagging." He said to her.

"Fine, just don't get her pregnant or get caught." Was Meg's reply to him.

With that out of the way, Kenji looked to Lana.

"So here or someplace else? I can teleport." Kenji said to Lana.

"How sweet. But we can just do this in an empty classroom. No need to waste ki." Lana said sweetly.

"I insist. I rather not do it in school. If I'm going to fool around in school, it'd be with another student." Kenji remarked. "So your place or mine?"

Lana choose hers and Kenji used Instant Transmission to zap the two of them there. Kenji hadn't really touched another woman since Meg. Not for a lack of trying, but Brian using Jillian kept him distant (now would be another story). With Lana, it was a matter of respect. The two shared a brief kiss before Kenji kissed down to her neck elicit small moans out of Lana.

"I have to admit that I'm a little jealous Meg has you." Lana said. "Since we're in the living room, we might as well do this there.

Her black trenchcoat hung on the coat rack. Lana started undoing her blouse being rather relaxed about it. Fighting with the team, she had felt comfortable with them. Kenji tossed off his own shirt. The two were undressing at their own pace.

"Kenji, you don't mind if I ask you to skip to the main course?" Lana said peeling off her stockings.

"It's all right." Kenji said putting his goggles down.

Kenji's member was already hardening from the sight of Lana. She strode over to a nearby desk and positioned herself to face him with her legs spread. Kenji came over and eased it into her. Lana bit her lip being her first time taking an alien race (or at least a hybrid) in her before.

"We can't afford to stay long, so you can go rough and fast." Lana said despite a bit of strain. "Just get me to climax."

Kenji didn't need to be told twice. He took up moving faster inside her with a faint rise of his ki being visible with every thrust. Kenji had to control that considering he didn't want to be interrupted by anyone at all. Lana moaned loudly, arching her back. She moved forward with each of his thrusts, pushing him deeper inside of her and shaking the desk. The itch was being scratched. He had his hands on her legs and not her ample chest to which Lana noticed.

"Such a gentleman. Most men would have roughed up the girls." Lana said before Kenji took them in his hand giving them a feel. "That's it."

He kept up, but made sure not to leave hickeys on her body. The desk shakes and Lana was lost in the pleasure. She was getting close already to climax but she held on. He wanted Kenji to finish with her. In due time, he was ready.

"I'm close…" Kenji moaned out.

He had his hands on her shoulders to thrust in deeper. His whole body tensed up ready for the big finish.

"I want it outside." She huffed. "Aim it wherever you want."

Kenji pulled and a hot stream of sperm splattered on that desk. He insisted he didn't want to mess her up because they had to return to school.

"Such a gentleman." Lana said panting. "And you look like you need a bit more stimulation."

Kenji began to get dressed.

"No need. I'll get someone to deal with it." Kenji said getting his BlackTab back on his side. "You got a class to teach and I have friends to hang with."

"Just know next time, if there is, you have my permission to finish wherever you please." Lana said as she begun to redress.

"Thanks…I guess." Kenji said before teleporting back to the school.

Lana was following shortly after. It had only been ten minutes since they did the deed. Kenji was heading back to computer room and arrived to see Gohan and Videl watching a martial arts movie together having a good time. Kenji could only cock a smile.

"Took you long enough." Jase remarked. "You want to run the Nintendo Warpsark?"

"The what spark?" Videl asked.

"Well, the time is 11:00 am. I suppose I can run it up, but you'll be getting us lunch. Who's up for Chinese food?" Kenji asked.

There were several nods and Jase remarked he'd do it. So out of Kenji's bag come the Nintendo WarpSpark. The console itself looked like a mad science experiment. He put it on the table and put it on holo mode allowing it to project a wide holographic screen.

"This is a Nintendo Warpspark. The ultimate gaming system that pisses on everything." Jerome said.

"Looks like something Bulma would invent." Gohan thought.

"There's a game in it already." Jillian said tapping the disc channel.

The game in it? Infinite Clash of Warriors X, essentially if you took the best of the Budokai Tenkaichi games, Xenoverse games, Clash of Ninja games, and a bit of Def Jam. The disc channel present the "screen" for the game like the Wii and Wii U do. Said screen was an image of a group of warriors from different worlds engaged in combat. Gohan recognized among those warriors were Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and himself. Videl took notice and immediately asked Gohan about this. Gohan just sighed.

"Gohan, there's an easy way to tell her." Kenji said laying a hand on her head.

Using Memory Transfer, he merely beaming into Videl about the history of ki and Gohan's past. Videl's head was in a haze, but she got one detail at the forefront. Gohan was the Golden Warrior who beat Cell. He also did the same transfer to Erasa and Sharpner at Gohan's request.

"Damn…Gohan, I have no idea you were…" Sharpener said before Erasa cut him off, "ripped under those baggy clothes."

Gohan rolled his eyes before looking to Videl who was rather blank.

"Gohan…I'm sorry for hounding you so much. I had no idea and it wasn't right of me to pry into you." Videl said in earnest.

"It's all right. You were only curious." Gohan said.

"Kami, Gohan, you are too nice for your own good. I'm surprised you've not mad at Hercule for stealing the credit and spitting on martial artists' techniques." Sharpner said.

Gohan shrugged it off, but Videl dragged it off to the roof trying they needed to talk. Erasa couldn't help but giggle.

"She's so into him." Erasa said.

Sharpner could only sigh citing he deserves her. He hoped to ask Gohan for some pointers in fighting. Videl and Gohan were on the roof both rather quiet. Videl didn't know what to say or how to say it. Gohan was about to start when Videl got her composure.

"I don't know what to you. You've risked your life alongside your dad and your friends protecting the world with no reward or thanks. I just feel rather crappy. You went in as Saiyaman just to help me and the city. What can I say? I feel awful for feeling like you wanted to steal the spotlight…" Videl fumed.

"You shouldn't feel too bad, Videl. You're a hero in your own right. I was only concerned considering the thugs seemed to get stronger and you were risking your neck more than ever." Gohan said with a blush. "Never wanted to steal your thunder."

"But I think I know exactly how to solve this dilemma. We could team up and you could train me in some "advanced" martial arts." Videl said with a determined look.

"I'd say it's not going to be easy, but you'd still say yes." Gohan said sheepishly.

Videl said that there was one more thing. Before Gohan, he got a kiss from Videl. Gohan would learn a secret from Videl. She had a turn on for superheroes and men in tights. Videl and Gohan would return with Kenji having a satisfied look on his face.

"So, you two going out?" Kenji said bluntly teasing.

"We are." Videl said firing back. "Now start the game."

Kenji did so.

 _(Cue: Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Introduction Theme)_

 _The opening starts with Yellow Diamond firing a rain of lighting attacks down at the ground with fighters below. Those fighters are revealed to be the Crystal Squadron and the place being Homeworld. It then cuts to Ryker fighting Yellow Diamond whilst in Super Saiyan 2, Steven fighting Blue Diamond in a clash of swords, and Jasper fighting another Jasper who used a battle axe. Peridot uses her PeriCannon to blast several Gems into the sky where Priyanka makes it rain scalpels when slashes them before winking at the camera. Sadie and Connie fuse and use a new technique gained to turn thems into a ball of fire bouncing about. While Ashi uses her dark powers to swallow Blue Diamond into a dark void. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fuse into Alexandrite about to bash Yellow Diamond whe-_

Kenji skipped the intro at this point finding it boring seeing that he'd seen it. The title screen came up and Kenji hit start. Selecting battle mode with 4 player arena style. Then came the character selection.

 _(Cues: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST – Survive)_

 _Announcer: Select your fighter._

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner's jaw were agape to see the mass collection of characters available. The game itself was a constantly updating game as it the people who made it added a program to scan Interdimensional Cable for strong fighters to add for the next update. Mostly, it had the Blackthorns (except Ace, Ryo, and the half-sibling of his), their allies (didn't have any of the Xenoverse crew or Pearl's team), fellow 10th level reality warpers, several villains, and some new fighters to Kenji's surprise. So the first match would be Kenji and Meg against Gohan and Videl in a tag team match.

Kenji selected…Cherie Rose Loveless.

 _CherieRoseLoveless (sensually): Mmm…hope you're ready._

Meg selected…Kenji. Of course, at this point, Gohan and his friend didn't bother question it.

 _Kenji: Victory will be mine._

Gohan selected random and got Desmond Bishops.

 _Desmond Bishops: My turn? Well then, it's time to go big!_

Videl followed Gohan's lead and took to random. She got Genevieve.

 _Genevieve: My, my. Time to teach you a lesson in asskicking._

Then there was the matter of picking the stage. The stage select screen was a star map of the multiverse. Players could pick different locations based off warper's adventures. As per tradition, Kenji selected random first so the winner can pick the next stage. The stage selected…the Tournament of Power stage from Dragon Ball Super. As it loaded, the stage set and pre battle dialogue started. Unlike most games, there were two sets. The partners would talk to each other first before the opponents.

 _Kenji: So I'm fighting with the pirate queen._

 _CherieRoseLoveless: No, you dolt. Try overlady!_

 _Kenji: Don't let your pride be your downfall._

 _Genevieve: Now Desmond allow me to aid you this time._

 _Desmond: Well this won't be so hard._

 _Genevieve: Don't be assured._

Now came the banter against the other team.

 _Kenji: Okaasan, who's the kid?_

 _Genevieve: A student of mine, and I see you bought Loveless._

 _Loveless: Ooh…Desmond's here. (licks her lips)_

 _Desmonds (thinking): Must not stare at her!_

 _Kenji: Well then, let's see if he's got the guts to keep up!_

And the fight was on! The battle was quite intense as they all fought to charge up their ki bar. Videl hit hers first and triggered Genevieve's ultimate which got Meg.

 _Genevieve tossed her wedding ring at Kenji. In a flash, she elbows Kenji right in the face stunning him._

 _"Time for some discipline." She says before unleashing a focused barrage of kicks and punches._

 _Genevieve finishes with a Whirlwind Blaze that sends Kenji flying before hitting the ground._

Being that Genevieve was a heavy hitter, Meg was down to about 40% health. Kenji got his up and nailed Videl back.

 _Cherie threw her mystic hammer clocking Genevieve in the face before using Shave to zip past her and grab Miljnor. Using Iron Body to coat it and her arm, she bashes Genevieve skyward before using Dirty Firework to blow her to smithereens._

 _"No love lost." Cherie said as she twirled her hammer._

With Meg jumping in, Videl was defeated leaving Gohan alone. Gohan had accidently triggered one of Desmond's special moves.

 _Desmond leapt into the air drawing his hands to his sides and charged two whitish-blue energy spheres with streaks of electricity. Then, he brings his hands together with fingers spread apart and fires down on the stage._

This got Meg defeated leaving Kenji against Gohan. It was a close fight, but Gohan won the first round. Kenji and Meg won the next two rounds, but it was not easy. When lunch came around, Jerome arrived with Chinese food, drinks, and snacks. It was by all means, a party in school and a good bonding experience. By the end of the school day, they all left rather relaxed and pleased with themselves.

"If only today was Friday." Kenji bemoaned.

The group went their separate ways. Gohan left with Videl about a date they were soon to have. Kenji would come home wanting nothing more than to start training. However, up on Dende's Lookout, there was mischief in wait.

"So Gohan's revealed his secret, eh? Time for some pranks…now what to do?" Dende thought.

"How about we torture Krillin? I love doing that." Mr. Popo said in a creepy tone.

"Wait, what if we have the Z Fighters teach classes at the school?" Dende said cackling.

"It's been done. Greenconserves wrote that." Mr. Popo said on his smartphone.

"Ok, how about giving Gohan a new war-" Dende said before being interrupted by Popo saying, "Done by FateChica."

"A field trip to Capsule Corp!" Dende barked to which Popo showed the list of people who did that trend. "Shit!"

"Ok, how about I send them on a field trip to the alternate future? Or maybe I'll send them to hell!" Dende said.

"Send them to a nude beach…" Popo suggested.

Dende balked before starting to cackle like a madman. Piccolo picked a bad time to be wearing earphones listening to music.

* * *

(A/N: I must say, I didn't expect this to be that long. For one, I doubt the Josho story is going to long like this due to being a bit faster paced. Either way, Gohan has stopping giving a crap about hiding. Figured now would be the best time. Either way, updates are slow, but they will come! Don't forget to vote on my new poll for Steven Universe Blackthorned's Season 4 theme.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Allow me to officially introduce the opening theme for Kenji Arc 4: **Boondocks Season 2 Opening Theme**. Why this song? Personally, this sums up Kenji's character. A man standing against the oppression.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 4: Nudist Field Trip? No, Let's Go To Space!**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders bonded with Gohan and crew and Dende had a scheme brewing…**

* * *

The following days seemed ok enough for Kenji and friends. However, Dende's scheming came to a head Wednesday when a field trip for the class was announced. Of course, the teacher who requested it had only said to pack for a week's worth. That teacher also withheld where they were until that Thursday where they gathered at the bus in front of the school. It's then they meet their other handler. She was a long European woman with long pale blonde hair, blue eyes, ample hair, and a cheery yet deviant in her eyes. Didn't help she was quite tall. This was Mara Suomi.

"Hello senior class. I am Miss Mara Suomi, one of the Sexual Education teachers at your high school. Today you are all here for your surprise field trip. We'll be heading to a private resort for the weekend!" She said getting cheers. "But there's one catch."

Gohan gulped and among them was Lana who looked unnverse.

"What is it?" One student dumbly asked.

"It's a nudist resort." She said eliciting shock.

Many perverted males and females cheered for this. Poor Gohan looked like he wanted to run and hide. Videl was thinking the same as many eyes were on her. Erasa, Sharpner, and the rest of the gang could see the fear. Thus, Kenji had an idea.

"Yeah, screw that. I'm not going on this trip because I'm on the…special field trip that Ms. Lockhart planned." Kenji said.

Lana caught on and said she was supposed to pick who she was taking on her trip. Kenji telepathically told her to pick him, Meg, Dana, Jillian, Jerome, Sharpner, Gohan, Videl, and Erasa. Lockhart took on one more teen to make it an even ten. Lance was a jock who was decent friends with Sharpner.

"So where are you going then?" Mara asked curiously.

"To space on a spaceship!" Jillian said innocently.

"You're joking!" One student said. "This one's full of air."

Jillian was rather offended as other students laughed at her. Kenji sighed as he was going to suggest they go on a cruise, but he had to roll with it. Getting his BlackTab up, he tapped the communication feature to call the rest of crew.

"This is Kenji speaking, bring in the Black WarpSpark." He said.

* * *

 _(Cues: Sonic OVA OST - Tornado/I Call It The Hyper Metal Sonic)_

All the students looked up in shock to see a large spacecraft appear out of "thin air" and land on the school's parking lot. The doors open and runway was shot down. There standing with them was Evey, Molly, Brian, and Stewie making a salute.

"On your command, Captain Kenji!" They said.

"Captain?!" The students asked.

In a flash, Lana scooped up Lance, Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner to toss them and their things into the ship. The Outsiders went inside and the ship blasted off into space which left many questions. In Lana's haste, she wound up dragging along a hapless teacher with them, Mr. Match.

 _(Music Ends)_

"So you own a ship and have a crew?" Lance asked Kenji with raised eyebrow.

Kenji sighed as all he wanted was to go on a cruise for the weekend. He rolled his eye before facing the guest abroad his ship.

"Yes, I own his ship, the Black Warpspark. These ten are my crew, we are the Outsiders." Kenji explained.

"That is so cool! So you're space pirates?!" Sharpner asked excitedly.

"I guess… I don't really know what to define it. We're a crew who travels the multiverse exploring and stuff. I don't really have a real goal in mind at the moment." Kenji said sheepishly.

"So how's Lana involved in this?" Videl asked.

"Lana is a part of the Outsiders as our spy." Kenji mused.

"That would explain how foxy she looks." Sharpner remarked looking her over.

"Wait, so what roles do you play?" Mr. Match asked.

"I'm captain. Meg and Jerome are my first mates. Lana's our spy, and Jillian's our camp whore. Evey D is our "medic". Stewie handles the ship's well-being and is our go-to science guy. Brian is our sniper, Dana's our secondary spy, and lastly Molly is the cook. Though we all take turns to cook meals for the team." Kenji mused.

"So that's our roles." Stewie said. "Well I'm going to finish set up the medical bay. C'mon Evey D."

Stewie and Evey D left to do just that while Kenji got to the controls.

"I'm setting a course for New Planet Namek!" Kenji said. "Everyone strap in!"

Lana, Jerome, and the rest of the Outsiders crew (except Stewie and Evey D) got to their battle chairs and consoles. The students and teacher scrambled for a seat and strapped down.

"Ready for travel, Captain Kenji!" Molly said.

"Then engage warp drive!" Kenji said pushing the lever forward.

The ship's massive engine roared to life as the course was set. Gohan sighed asking why New Namek, and Kenji pointed out that was no way they could get into any trouble there. Videl noticed Gohan was acting like he was there before.

"Something tells me I'll be learning more about you, Gohan." Videl thought.

As the ship blasted off on its course, it stabilized to allow free movement on the ship. Kenji rose up to address his passengers.

"By the way, do not enter any of our rooms without permissions. Other than that, you are free to explore the ships." Kenji said to his guests.

"And I'll be in my room if anyone needs some sexual relief." Jillian said skipping to her room.

Sharpner and a curious Mr. Match left with her much to annoyance of Videl and Erasa. Kenji rolled his eyes as the rest of crew went off to do their tasks or whatever they wanted. Videl and Lance was agape to see that Jerome had THREE wives all happy to share him. Kenji decided to keep an eye on the remaining guests.

"You got TV?" Lance asked.

"Try interdimensional cable with infinite channels." Kenji said.

Kenji sat on the couch with them as a large plasma TV came out from one of the panels with the cable box attached to it. Kenji pulled out the remote from between the cushions.

"Let's see what's on." Kenji said flipping it out.

The TV came on to show the news.

 ** _TV Reporter: In other news, the haunted Mr. Bucket toy is floating through space sucking balls. Be warned that this toy is extremely dangerous. If you see one near you, shield your balls._**

Kenji changed the channel. Videl found it silly that a mere toy could be haunted, but in this infinite multiverse, everything is possible. The next channel was a boxing match between Hercule and Dan Hibiki. They all cried for the next channel to which Kenji obliged. They settled for another television show, **Ridiculousness with Rick and Rob!** Essentially Ridiculousness without censorship and Rick Sanchez as a part of the crew.

 ** _Rob Dyderk: Welcome to Ridiculousness with me, Rob Dyderk._**

 ** _Rick Sanchez: And Rick Sanchez of C-069, bitches!_**

 ** _(crowd cheers)_**

 ** _Rob Dyderk: And we're also here with Channel West Coast!_**

 ** _Channel: What up, fools?_**

"This is going to be good." Kenji said excitedly.

 _Rick: Today we ask a question, how does getting a bag a nickels to the groin feels? (*Rick smacks a bag in Channel's groin getting her to fall out her chair in pain.*)_

Kenji was laughing at this.

"That wasn't very nice…" Gohan said sadly.

 _Rob: We begin in note of Channel's pain: **A Ball Full of Nickels**!_

 _(cue: Adolescents – Amoeba)_

 _The first clip shows Yamcha at a bus stop waiting for the bus when Vegeta smack the bandit's groin with a big of nickels._

 _Yamcha: AAUGGHH!_

 _Vegeta: Suck it, beta male! (Vegeta runs away)_

 _Yamcha's on the ground holding his groin in pain._

Gohan doesn't laugh at this, but there's a snicker from Lance.

 _The second clips shows Hercule on a picnic with some random bimbo who feeling up his muscles._

"Please tell he gets a sack to his sack." Videl said.

 _Running at full speed, Goten smashes a bag of nickels on Hercule's groin getting the faker to scream._

 _Hercule: Who was that ki-*Trunks does the same thing* AAHHHHH!_

Gohan was barely containing his laughter, and Videl was stifling.

 _The third clip shows Hercule in a movie theater watching a comedy. In the row behind, Gohan (in his SSJ2 form) sneaks up with the jingling bag of nickels._

 _Gohan: This is for faking! *slams the bag on Hercule's groin before running away*_

 _Hercule: Damn it!_

"Damn Gohan, right out of nowhere." Erasa said snickering.

Lance was silent.

 _The final chip was Hercule in bed after banging two random floozies. A younger and angry Videl kicked the door open and had a bag of nickels in hand._

"Oh shit, Videl's mad!" Lance teased.

 _Videl smacks Hercule's groin with the bag of nickels and Hercule had morning wood. The cacophony of screams from Hercule were loud enough to awake the two women hot in bed. They got hit with the sack too._

The rest of the show had clips of different themes ranging from, "Bad Romance", "Evil Tires Return", and "Trolling Dirty". In the end, the group was in stitches of laughter. It was then that Jerome came running.

"Kenji, we got a problem! It's New Namek. The Big Gete Star is attached to it!" Jerome said as Kenji bolted up to the window to look at the planet.

"Shit! Cooler's probably on planet too." Kenji said. "And to think this was going to be easy!"

Kenji got to the helm and turned on the PA system.

" **Attention Outsiders! Get to your battle stations immediately, we are landing on hostile territory! Arm yourselves for combat!** " Kenji barked.

"What about us?" Videl asked.

"Only Gohan had the power to combat the incoming threat with us directly. Stewie can arm the rest of you in the lab." Kenji said cracking his knuckles. "Time we crashed Cooler's party!"

Dende was surprised by this turn of events, but shrugged it off. At least Cooler was going to die.

"Popo! Get me another Pina colada with vodka!" Dende said waving his empty glass.

* * *

(A/N: Unexpected plot angles is what I do live for in my writing. Yeah, we're going to do Cooler 2! There will be battles! Will Videl survive? Will Gohan be ready for a fight? Will Mr. Match and Sharpner be able to get it up again after doing the nasty with Jillian? Probably not. Next time on NOT ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FIC!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Allow me to officially introduce the opening theme for Kenji Arc 4: **Boondocks Season 2 Opening Theme**. Why this song? Personally, this sums up Kenji's character. A man standing against the oppression.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 5: Vs Meta-Cooler**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders were about to take on KaiserNeko's hated movie villain, Broly! No...Meta-Cooler!**

* * *

It's moments like this that Namekian people wish they did not have three suns as it seemed that now the heat was boiling them alive. It did not help that they were enslaved by a robotic force and being led like pigs to the slaughter. One was not taking it well.

"Enough of this shit!" Keel said breaking his restraints.

He dramatically jumped out of the line and flew for one of Cyclopian Guard robots.

"Time to fuck some face!" Keel said only to have his head grabbed by one of the robots. "Ah, my face!"

"Beep!" The robot said before throwing Keel on the ground.

Before said robot could attack, a Kienzan slashed the robot in two to the Namekians' shock. Who threw it? Molly.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Planet Namek)**

Jerome, Molly, Evey D, and Dana made their presence known. The robots beeped repeatedly at them. They were all silent to the robots as the girls flared up their kis.

"Dual Destruco Disc!" The girls said.

They each formed two energy discs in each hand and fired then at the robots one after the other in a pincer maneuver that makes it difficult to dodge both of them. The disc slashed six of them into robots into pieces.

"Beep!" Another robot cried.

Jerome's calm response to shift into his tailed beast fox form. The Namekians were sweating bullets.

"It's time for a rampage!" Jerome said using his tails to swat at robots.

* * *

 **(Cues: Encounter - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Meta-Cooler was on his way to confront the threat only to get blasted by mini laser canon firing a red beam slicing him in half. Videl was up on the cliffs aiming the laser canon at Meta-Cooler once again. Clipping out the used D Battery, she put it a new D Battery to fire another shot at the Meta-Cooler. Videl pulled the triggered and canon whirled to face again before firing the red laser again slicing the android in two.

"What the hell? I can't regenerate!" Meta-Cooler said.

On a cliff on the other side, Erasa aimed her own laser canon powered by AA batteries.

"This is bull. Videl gets the laser powered by one D battery, and I have stuff 6 of those suckers to power this thing!" Erasa whined aiming at the downed Meta-Cooler. "Oh well, I at least get to snipe out this fool!"

Her canon whirred to life, and a pink beam shot out eradicating the last of the Meta-Cooler. Of course, there was an army out there, but Videl and Erasa were tasked to snipe from the hills while the main attack force got ready. Sharpner and Mr. Match had to stay on the ship. It was then, a few more Meta-Coolers were walking up to the remains of the fallen ones only to for a few of them to get sniped by Videl and Erasa. Unknown to the Meta-Coolers, they were the distraction.

* * *

 **(Cues: Sonic Advance 2 - Techno Base [teckworks cover])**

Rushing through the Big Gete Star's main halls were Gohan and Kenji blasting away at Guard Robots and Meta-Coolers. Megan had decided to ensure Videl and Erasa's safety.

"Double Masenko!" Gohan and Kenji said firing at a barrage of Meta-Coolers.

"I am legion, you organic filth!" Meta-Cooler said. "We will prevail!"

"I doubt it!" Kenji said as Gohan and him charged.

 **(Music Abruptly Ends)**

 **-SMASH CUT-**

Gohan, Kenji, and Jerome were captured and strapped to the cords of the Big Gete Star and were in evident pain. Meta-Cooler decided to have each of his legion kick them in their dicks. Gohan could only let out a pained squeal. Kenji was never glad to be able to heal more than ever in his life. It still hurt though. Jerome was silently weeping. He had an erection before getting hit the first time making all the way worse. Brian and Stewie were hiding behind debris and were both out of ammo. They were slowly using Warper Edit to alter the dead batteries to full batteries. However, being they did not study electrical manipulation, this would take too long.

"I should have studied electricity. But no, I chose to go for studying water." Brian muttered.

"You only studied water to seduce that waterbending chick back in our travels that year we were all traveling. Kenji told you to learn the basic of Lighting Release, but you blew him off jackass!" Stewie snapped getting a Meta-Cooler to swoop down on them.

"Shit!" Brian said whipping out his plasma pistol only to remember it's out of ammo. "Double shit!"

"Well, then! Paralysis!" Stewie said using his telekinesis to paralyze Meta-Cooler.

That did not work.

"He's an android. They're mindless." Brian chided.

"What the deuce?! It has Cooler's mind that could have worked!" Stewie argued. "Damn author's having a plot fart!"

"What do you expect? He's busy with everyone else." Brian remarked.

"What are you two talking about?" Meta-Cooler asked confused and annoyed.

Stewie haphazardly shoved several AAA batteries into his battery powered laser pointer before hitting the self-destruct button on it. Shoving it into the Meta-Cooler, it exploded sending the kid and dog duo hurdling into a wall. Several Meta-Coolers swarmed Brian and Stewie as the Core (The real Cooler's head) talked to the restrained trio.

"Your bodies will be used to power this craft and maybe I might make some Meta-Saiyans." Cooler said.

They were electrocuted while the wires on them drained at their ki when put Gohan and Jerome in pain. Kenji, being half-Endurion, was immune to the electric shock, but felt his ki being sapped.

"You! Why aren't you reacting?" Cooler said to Kenji.

"I'm immune to electrical attacks." Kenji said bluntly. "Speaking of…"

 **-(Cues: Spark Man Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)-**

Suddenly, Kenji grabbed the wires and started pumping his own bio-electricity into the Big Gete Star glowing with a yellow aura. He even transformed into Super Saiyan 2 for added drive.

"Guys, let's overload this heap!" Kenji said as Gohan and Jerome flared up their ki.

It was meant to handle taking ki in small doses, not having it shoved down it's circuits as a rapid pace. The walls were sparking, and Cooler was terrified. As if on cue, a white laser slashed apart another wall revealing Jillian with the others.

"Get away from them, you bitch!" Jillian roared.

"Wrong sci-fi, but it'll do for now." Kenji thought.

The laser canon was a battery powered one like the rest, but this one was powered by 4.5V batteries making it the most powerful out of the bunch. And it was in **Jillian's** hands! Most would think that this is a good thing, but Brian was thinking, "WHO THE HELL GIVE JILLIAN A GUN?!" Sharpener and Mr. Match both had a laser canon powered by AAAA batteries.

"And who the hell give them guns?" Stewie remarked.

"We're here to save you!" Erasa said aiming her laser canon.

She and Sharpner fired at a group of Meta-Coolers as the star began to blow apart and collapse from the overload of the ki. This freed the trio as Cooler formed a body of the wires to try and strangle Gohan. Megan blasted opened the wall behind Gohan to jump out and slashing the arm made of wires to save Gohan.

"Time for the finale!" Megan said.

"Everyone, charge your attacks!" Kenji said powering up. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

Kenji fired his Kamehameha dead center at Cooler, Megan added hers alongside him, Jerome opted for a Masenko alongside Gohan, Jerome's wives all fired Kihokos, and everyone else armed with the laser canons fired the final beam. The combined force was too much and screamed in agony as he was disintegrated by it. With Cooler dead, the Meta-Coolers started falling apart or exploding. The star shook as pieces of it were exploding.

 **(Cues: Station Escape Timer Mission - Metroid Fusion)**

"Jillian, where are the Namekians?" Kenji asked.

"Eastward in the lower areas. Some robots were going to use them for powers cells, but we dealt with them!" Jillian said.

"And you didn't think to bring them here!" Meg said. "Where are they?"

"Still there." Jillian said before a massive explosion sent most of them to ground. "….or not."

"Jillian, you…whaah!" Stewie said before an explosion below him caused him to fall into a hole. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh cra-" Sharpner said before the entire thing exploded on them.

* * *

 **(Music Ends)**

-Sometime Later-

Videl could feel her body again as her eyes fluttered open. She found herself in a tank with liquid with a breathing mask on her face. A beeping noise rang in the room as the green liquid began to empty out around Videl. The tank was a healing chamber and it opened up as Videl took off the breathing mask.

"Videl, you're alright." Lana Lockhart said coming up. "You, Erasa, Sharpner, and Mr. Match are in our medical bay. You guys were critical, so you were all stuffed you in the healing tank."

Videl rushed off for Gohan before Lana could tell her anything more. If she had stay, she would have been told they had to remove her clothes before putting her into the tank. When she came to the main area of the ship, Gohan was redfaced and trying not to stare, Kenji was discretely looking down at his BlackTab (he sneakily took a photo), Brian was blatantly stared, and Stewie was unamused.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Jillian asked innocently.

Videl looked down and her screaming hurt those that had sharpened hearing, Brian especially. Gohan handed her some fresh clothes to wear to which she slipped on.

"Lana was supposed to tell her that the ladies removed your clothes to put you in the healing tank." Kenji said.

"Sharpner was a disappointment…." Evey D thought. "All good on top, but lousy on the bottom."

"Either way, we're back in space. The Big Gete Star blow up, and Cooler's gone. In fact, we're over the Earth as we speak." Meg explained.

"How long we were in there?" Videl said tying her shoelaces.

"2 days. Lance was still on the ship, so he's in the guest room taking a nap." Megan remarked. "Be grateful, he's there and did not see that lapse in judgement."

Videl blushed and Gohan sighed. Both teens would have the memory brunt in their brains. Soon after they were joined by everyone else.

"Man, that was insane!" Lance said. "But I'm glad I stayed to watch the ship. The state your bodies was in was something I would have not want to be in."

Sharpner rolled his eyes.

"Either way, everyone, prepare for landing!" Megan said taking the helm.

"What wha?" Sharpner said before gravity sent up into the ship's ceiling as the Black WarpSpark descended for Earth. "AAAHHHHHH!"

On Earth, Bulma was dealing the hassle of the reporters and media leeches that bugged her. She had to keep telling that Capsule Corp. is not going to create an army of super soldiers to take over the world. Apparently, someone found out that a friend of Bulma's stomped out the RRA way back then. One reporter claimed Bulma had alien battleships.

"Are you joking? I do not have alien battleships! Where would I even park them?" Bulma said getting more annoyed by this reporter.

CRASH! The Black Warpspark flattened several news vans on the street near Capsule Corp. Vegeta was laughing a bit.

"Well I don't know whose ship is that." Bulma said awkwardly.

"Hi Bulma!" Gohan said waving to her from said ship.

Bulma facepalmed and Vegeta was still laughing. The reporters wanted an explanation for the ship, but it took off before they could get any. Bulma wanted to go lie down.

"This interview is over." Bulma said walking off from the podium. "Vegeta, please show these lee-I mean guests the exit."

"With pleasure." Vegeta said darkly as Bulma went inside.

Vegeta would do one of his favorite pastimes, ki blasting fools too slow to run. The joys of being "evil"!

* * *

Kenji, Jillian, Megan, Jerome, Dana, Gohan, Videl, Lance, Sharpner, Erasa, Lana, and Mr. Match were dropped off in fact of the school before Molly took over piloting the ship to return to the Supreme Kai's World. The ship vanished, and the gang was glad to be back.

"So, what now?" Lance said.

"Most of us still have a week worth of stuff." Kenji remarked. "We could hang out someplace. I know a good beachhouse."

"I'll pass." Lance said. "Considering the fact that my parents out of town, I have the house to myself. Later, guys. It was cool to meet all of you."

Lance had left the group. Sharpner made a suggestive comment that resulted in Videl knocking his lights out.

"I'll come as long as he's not with us." Videl said pointing to Sharpner.

Kenji opened a capsule containing a small airship and opened the hatch motioning for them to enter. The teens and adults except Mr. Match piled in.

"I'll make sure Sharpner is all right. Have fun!" Mr. Match said.

"Later!" Kenji said piloting the ship away from the school.

Sharpner groaned in pain leaving Mr. Match to drag him to the nurse's office. If Sharpner only knew what he was about to miss…

* * *

(A/N: The battles were rather short and to be the short. I had hoped to do more for this chapter, but I was not satisfied with the ideas. I ultimately decided to abridge into the short chapter you see here. Next chapter, more misadventures! :3 Allow me to also release the bounties for the Outsiders here for you now.)

 **"The Deadly Outsider"** Kenji Victoria Blackthorn - 75,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active

 **"McFarland's Survivor"** Megan "Meg" Griffin – 65,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Pretentious Horndog"** Brian Griffin – 50,800,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Kid Genius of Quahog"** Stewart "Stewie" Griffin – 50,500,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Spawn of Nine Tails"** Jerome Shinji Jase – 74,999,999 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Thicc Terrorizer"** Molly Jase (nee Micher) - 10,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active

 **" Hotshot Pothead "** Evey D Jase (nee Roberts) – 9,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Goth's Gray Angel"** Dana Jase (nee Angel) – 15,800,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Sly Spy"** Lana Lockhart – 70,500,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Blackthorn's Camp Whore"** Jillian Wilcox – 80,998,000 – 6th Rank – Active

(A/N: How and why Jillian's is the highest will be explained within the finale of Fall of the Future. Next time!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Allow me to officially introduce the opening theme for Kenji Arc 4: **Boondocks Season 2 Opening Theme**. Why this song? Personally, this sums up Kenji's character. A man standing against the oppression.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 6: Not a Moment's Peace**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders defeated Meta-Cooler and saved New Namek. Gohan got an eyeful of Videl, and Sharpner got an eyeful of Videl's fist hurting the blonde flirt. Now our heroes are on their way to spend their "field trip" on a beachhouse…but something will go horribly wrong…now!**

* * *

Dende had a problem. He just did not know when to quit. Both with alcohol and his pranks. So, when he pushed too far with Kenji, the end result was Dende unconscious on the ground foaming at the mouth. Thanks to Dende, Kenji awoke Shin Warper's Will out of frustration. Mr. Popo merely looked down at the teenaged Kami.

"You done screwed up." He said walking away.

Kenji along with his friends were on their way to the Lookout with Kenji, Gohan, and Videl all wanting a piece of him. Videl was mortified due to the pranks that led to her being humiliated and constantly in a state of undress. Tough person, she was, but she was still sensitive about her body. Gohan, at least, had tried hard not to stare (not that she would have minded him looking). Kenji wanted Namekian blood on his knuckles and they soon arrived on the Lookout. Dend would wake up to see Gohan, Videl, and Kenji over him.

"I'm not getting out with a fight, aren't I?" Dende said faintly.

Kenji and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, Dana had a baseball bat, Megan had brass knuckles made of Minecraftian Diamonds, Jerome had his Nine Tails aura envelop him, Erasa had a sledgehammer, Lana rolled up her sleeves, and Videl cracked her knuckles. Jillian was…asleep in the plane still.

"Oh shi-" Dende said before the sledgehammer slamming into his face.

They practically mauled Kami.

* * *

It was moments like these that Chi-Chi wished Goku was around. She had the house all to herself, and she was completely bored. She was not the type to waste away watching television.

"Ugh!" Chi-Chi said flipping off the television. "Everything's out, and I'm bored out of my skulls."

She got up from the sofa.

"I wonder if Gohan's having fun on his field trip." Chi-Chi thought.

 _(SMASH CUT!)_

Dende was crawling away desperate crying out for help with his blood over his eyes to cloud his vision. Gohan grabbed his legs with an iron grip.

"We're not done, yet." Dana said savagely. "I have not struck a home run yet!"

TWHACK! Dende was going, going, and gone falling off the Lookout.

 _(SMASH CUT!)_

Chi-Chi warmly smiled thinking her son was having a blast and behaving himself. She was quite wrong, but what she did not know will not harm her.

* * *

A half hour later, Dende would be watching Kenji, Gohan, and their friends go. Dende was glad they bothered to heal Dende instead of leaving him in the state of broken organs and bones. It would take a week to clean the blood of the walls, and the plants, and on the crud on his clothes.

"I'll just have to prank Gohan smarter next time." Dende said with a smile.

TWHACK! Dende hit the ground out cold with a bruise on his head. Mr. Popo twirled the sledgehammer around.

"That's enough of that." Mr. Popo sling Dende over his shoulder to put him to bed.

* * *

At least, our heroes could finally relax on an island mostly uninhabited. Kenji was reminded how handy being a warper was sometimes and being a Dragon Ball fan. The island they were relaxing on was the same idea General Blue had set camp long ago. It was only a quick matter of spawning a capsule with a spacious and luxurious capsule home to stay in and they had their well-earned vacation.

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Cutscene 1)

Kenji laid back peacefully on his lounge chair next to Megan who was snuggling him. Gohan and Videl were in a similar position. Lana was swimming in the ocean along with Erasa. Dana and Jerome were having a moment to share a drink together.

"Finally, some peace and…" Kenji said before the radio playing music suddenly shifted.

(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)

 **"** **Breaking News! Hercule Satan has been kidnapped by some creatures and a scientist wanting the WORLD'S ST-**

(Music End)

The radio was promptly crushed by Kenji who was fuming.

"Oh, come on! Wheelo! Really?" Kenji remarked.

"We need to save him." Videl said worriedly.

A groan came out the present reality warpers, and they got dressed to for another fight. Erasa was lucky as this time she got to stay behind at the beach house. As our "heroes" race off to find Hercule, Kenji could only bemoan about this.

"What's next? Android 13? Or maybe Turles?" Kenji thought. "Hell, bring Lord Slug!"

Kenji did not realize that a higher power was watching and listening in. Old Kai had a smirk of mischief on his face and knew exactly what he had to do next.

* * *

(A/N: A bit on the short side, but I did not really have much for Kenji. He's a bit harder to write for then the other siblings as he is most neutral of them all. Plus, I really do feel he's the Generic Guy among the siblings. Ace had his free-spirited yet calculating nature, Ryker has his pragmatism yet idealistic nature, Ryder has being a chivalrous genius, and Evie has the drama of being a prodigy. Kenji…really needs more to him. But what do you think? Comment and review below!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before you read on, I suggest you read **The Fall of the Future (Jōshō Arc 5).** It's important because you'll get what's about to happen next.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 7: Cerebus Called, He's Sent a Dark Knight. (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders were off to save Hercule! Kenji really does not want to, but he will anyway. Now, on Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

* * *

Kenji was annoyed all the way to the Tsumisumbri Mountains talking his sweet time with his team much to the protest of Videl. She may have been upset she was lied, but he was still her father. When they arrived, Kenji sensed only Hercule. Kenji did not even bother question it and landed. In winter wear, the group arrived on the snowy terrain.

"Uh, Kenji? Isn't it a bit strange we're not sensed anyone other than Hercule? I don't think Wheelo or Konchin can supress energy." Jillian said being surprisingly insightful.

"Jillian, considering this is an AU, anything's possible." Kenji said. "Maybe on this version, it's more commonplace."

"Even then, Kochin and Wheelo were scientists not fighters." Jerome said stopping in his tracks. "And I'm sensing warper energy."

Kenji rolled his eyes and sensed out the area.

"Eh, probably some warpers with nothing better to do decided to kill off Hercule. Might as well, off the bastards." Kenji said lazily. "All I sense is a bunch of 6th rankers."

 **[Cues: One Piece OST – Bad Guy]**

"Wow. I'm disappointed. I'd figure you'd be smart enough to realize warper energy can be suppressed and hide one's true power." A familiar haunting voice said in the distance.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, but kept his hands in his pockets.

Jerome tensed as he sensed the rising warper energies. Jillian looked surprised, and Dana was sweating. Kenji had stayed nonchalant until he realized one of them was not a sixth level.

"Jōshō?" Kenji said.

"Right on the money, dear cousin of mine." Jōshō said dispelling his Tonton Jutsu along with the rest of his Aces.

Delia had Hercule by the collar and Videl yelled at her to let him go. Delia had a mere smirk for the "princess" gesturing for her to come and get him. Videl would have if Gohan did not hold her in place.

"No, sweet pea! Run! These guys are too strong…even for me. These guys make Cell look like a pansy!" Hercule said frantic.

He showed clear signs of being brutalized and had a trail of blood coming down his mouth. His afro was also a brunt up mess and his clothes were wrecked. Videl looked terrified at the state of her father and Gohan was sweating at the idea of someone making Cell look weak.

"What do you want, dickweasel?" Kenji growled.

Along the Blackthorn Clan, there were underlying family issues that was kept mostly under wraps. Mostly due to the Blackthorns not being the type to act like the Kardashians or any reality tv trash family. Now the relationship between the Akira line kids and the Kaneda line kids were mostly okay except for Jōshō and Kenji. Kenji and Jōshō hated each other as they both represented traits they despise. For Jōshō, it was Kenji's laziness, lack of perception, lack of goal in drive, and his pettiness. For Kenji's, it's was Jōshō's workaholic nature, nihilism, and being serious about plans for the future.

"I heard you got engaged." Jōshō said calmly. "When you are getting married?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Kenji asked demandingly.

"Seems you're still don't have ambition in your life. I bet you're just dicking around with your fiancée or…. fiancé." Jōshō said mockingly looking over at Meg.

Kenji went red in the face at that and Meg was fuming at the jig at her appearance. She screamed she was a woman only for him to roll his eyes.

"Either way, you got an in-law now. Meet Delia." Jōshō said gesturing to his wife. "We got married not too long ago."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stick your dick in crazy?" Kenji chided.

"Uh, as warpers? Aren't we all a bit crazy?" Keitaro pointed out inadvertently deflating Kenji's point.

"No. She was too busy choking on my dad's dick to tell me. Besides, considering the fact that Ryder has Harley Quinn in his harem, I'm not far off. Besides, you're a hypocrite. Isn't Meg essentially a psychopath in canon?" Jōshō pointed out.

"Yeah, not going to lie, Kenji. You walked into that one." Jillian said.

"Shut the hell up!" Meg snapped.

"It's a shame you have a higher bounty. You coasted your way by being lazy, but it won't save you from me." Jōshō said cracking his knuckles.

 **[Cues: One Piece OST - Angry]**

"That a threat? I'd thought you'd be holed up working." Kenji said with raised eyebrow.

"Just you and me." Jōshō said still having that eerie calm in voice and tone. "Until our teammates jump in."

They circled each other staring down in silence for a bit. That's when Kenji noticed something.

"Wait, what happened to Jihi?" Kenji said in realization. "Weren't you married to that elven woman?"

"She's dead." Jōshō said blankly. "Slain in a massacre of the planet that we made our home."

"Jeez. You talk shit to me, and yet you couldn't even save your first wife. What's to say you can stop me or even protect your second one?" Kenji said coldly.

 **[Music Abruptly Stops]**

 **Silence filled the cold tundra, as Jōshō paused only turning his head toward the source of that ignorant snipe.** Did Kenji know that Jihi? No, he did not. Was what he said not only insulting but could be seen as a threat to Delia? Yes. Was Kenji was going to pay for that remark? **Dearly**.

"Michiko. Take Delia to join Bue and Tali on the ship." Jōshō said icily. "In fact, all of you go."

Jōshō's teammate knew exactly what occurred with Jihi, and each of them wanted to strangle Kenji for his brazen comment. They wanted to stay, but begrudgingly agreed to back off vanishing into the snow.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Kenji said lazily. "How troublesome."

"Uh, Kenji? His power's rising." Jillian warned. "I think we should retreat."

Had those words came out anyone else's mouth, Kenji may have considered it. Kenji laughed at the concern even telling his team not to interfere and head back to the ship. Jillian was the only one to protest, but was ignored once again.

"You know what. Fine, go get that your ass handed to you!" Jillian snapped before leaving.

Her tone of voice had sounded different than her normal tone. Once again, it was all ignored by the Outsiders as they left leaving Kenji and Jōshō alone on the icy field. Jōshō demanded Kenji take back what he said pointing out he was not able to save Jihi due to circumstances out of his own control.

"Even if I had apologized, what's the point? Jihi's still around in Other World, is she not? You can still see her." Kenji pointed out.

"That's not the point, Kenji." Jōshō said. "She insisted on not being brought back and living in the afterlife in peace."

"Wait, she's in Heaven?" Kenji said with mild shock.

Jōshō nodded.

"How the hell is she in Heaven? She made weapons alongside you for intergalactic terrorists! Hell, most of those weapons you and she made ended up in Pinkamena's hands according to the rumors!" Kenji said aghast. "Either she's religious, or Other World ain't the realest afterlife."

"What is reality?" Jōshō asked blankly.

"Me kicking your ass to the next season!" Kenji said powering up.

 **The clash of two wandering warpers was about to begin.**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Kenji not knowing Jihi's dead, but knowing about rumors served to show his ignorance compared to the rest of the clan. As for the upcoming fight, I plan to have them go all out for it! Who do you think is going to win? Find out next time on NOT ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FANFICTION!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before you read on, I suggest you read **The Fall of the Future (Jōshō Arc 5).** It's important because you'll get what's about to happen next.

* * *

 **Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **Kenji Arc 4**

 **Chapter 8: Cerebus Hath Delivered The Finale. (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Last time on Not Another High School Fanfiction, the Outsiders were off to save Hercule! Only to find Jōshō there, and now the two will face off. Now, on Not Another High School Fanfiction!**

 **(Cues: Tendril - The Invisibles)**

Kenji arched his hands back and fired another massive energy ball after Jōshō who merely slashed it in two.

"How juvenile. Already trying to kill me?" Jōshō said flashing a grin.

"Fuck you, Joshinari!" Kenji said leaping up into the air. "Blaster Meteor!"

Forming an Energy Shield around Kenji's body, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on Jōshō. Jōshō unleashed Paradise Lost and started cutting away at the hundreds of blasts that rapidly came at him. Leaping into the air, nimbly dodging several blasts, and readied himself for the next attack.

"Nanajuni Pound Ho." Jōshō said calmly.

Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Jōshō then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles that drill though the energy shield sending Kenji into the snow with a small explosion. Kenji leapt out of the snow slightly hurt, but able to face. With Rapid Movement, Kenji headbutted Jōshō causing to drop Paradise Lost. Kenji slugged Jōshō's face and got a sword pommel to the skull for his trouble. Using a kiai, Jōshō sent Kenji flying back only for Kenji to wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow Jōshō.

"Fucking hell. You keep pulling shit from Broly's library." Jōshō remarked rushing away from the incoming blasts.

Using telekinesis, he drew his katana back into his hands. Sheathing Tainted Wrath, he activated Paradise Lost's Volcanium Drive which got the blade to emit a searing heat. Kenji leapt out the snow from behind Jōshō to throw a kick only for him to the burning blade. As his foot hit the metal, Kenji screamed feeling the heat, but transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form to withstand it. Of course, the punch to the groin knocked the Super Saiyan out of him as he hit snow.

"Cheap bastard!" Kenji said returning the favor with a surprise kick to Jōshō's groin.

"Who's calling who cheap!" Jōshō said kicking Kenji in the air.

The two got into a midair tussle throwing punches and kicks. While Jōshō had actively trained too much in the family fighting style, Kenji was sloppy enough for him to match up.

"Honestly, dumbass doesn't put effort into training in the family style." Jōshō thought. "If this was Ace, Ryker, or Ryder, I'm be pressed to pull my super form sooner."

Jōshō caught Kenji's fist and twisted the wrist before doing the same with other one only to use Eye Beams right in his eyes to blind him for a moment. Jōshō knew he'd deal quick from that, but that was a love tap compared to what he had in store. Jōshō raises both of his hands in front of him and charges a black swirling energy sphere. Then, he fired as many red energy blasts out of the energy sphere at Kenji pelting him.

"Enough of these cheap tricks." Kenji said powering back up to Super Saiyan 2. "I'd like to see you stand up to this!"

 **(Cues: [Dubstep] - Varien - Gunmetal Black [Monstercat Release])**

The ground started to shake as the clouds grew dark and stormy. Lighting and thunder ripped through the land as Jōshō was powering up himself. Bolts of lightning came crashing down around him. His skin produced steam reeking of ozone.

"What the hell is this?" Kenji asked.

"I may not have Saiyan blood, but I have something your Saiyan blood won't allow you to obtain!" Jōshō said.

His dark hair rose up with its ends glowing and both of his red eyes visible. He laughed as the thin yet jagged thunderbolt mark formed over his left eye, one Kenji recognized.

"The Mark of Thunderia!" Kenji said frightened. "But then…"

Jōshō's bare back had four small tattoo-eqsue markings appearing like the ends of transformers. An electric blue circuitry pattern form on his skin having an eerie glow to him. His body appeared leaner, his eyes were now completely black with a red lining around it, and his hair stood up with the ends electric blue. His clothing also changed with Jōshō using his BlackTab to shift to his Volt Armor. He now wore a sleeveless black uwagi, a long-sleeved dark grey undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and metallic grey boots. There were mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, a green gauntlet that covered much of his arms, and overlapping armor on some parts of his body. The overlapping armor was a metallic gray (made with Adamantium) which consisted of a guard on both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets on his arms, one for each of his thighs, knees, and the top and soles of his feet.

"Call me, MegaVolt Jōshō." Jōshō said with a smirk.

 **(Music Ends)**

Kenji charged in for punch only Jōshō to move while still to phase through. Jōshō threw his punch, but Kenji caught it before catching the next one. The power struggle caused a field of energy to form around them. It appeared even…at first. From the safe distance, Kenji's crew were watching the epic battle.

"Kenji's totally owning this fight." Megan boasted.

"No Meg. I hate to say it, but Kenji's in trouble. Kenji's tough, but Jōshō's clearly more skilled. Kenji's already able to take on opponents, but he's had the advantage to be able to put as little effort as possible. If anything, every opponent he's had to fight so far has definitely weaker than him. I don't even he's faced another warper in comfort." Jillian said making an astute statement to the shock of everyone.

"He's faced another warper….just one." Meg said trying to defend Kenji.

"Shit, if that's the case. We need to jump in." Jerome said about to leave.

"No! If we do, the rest of the Amoral Aces will make an appearance. That could get ugly." Stewie said. "I hate to say it, but we'll have to wait it out still it's over."

BOOM!

The clash resulted in an explosion sending the two back several hundred feet.

 **(Cues: Carpenter Brut - Division Ruine)**

Kenji rushed Jōshō attacking his cousin with a barrage of brutal punches only to finish the barrage with a red energy sphere to his chest sending him into the side of a glacier.

"And that's that." Kenji said dusting off his hands not sensing Jōshō. "Megavolt form, what a joke!"

Jōshō floated up with his arms crossed.

"Your warp senses have gotten sloppy. You should have been able to sense my warper energy and that I was still alive. I'm ashamed you died to kill me. What would the family say?" Jōshō said in a mocking tone. "Then again, you are the weak link of the family!"

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST - Heroic Face Off (2:26))**

For Kenji, that reminded him of his "small" inferior complex against his siblings. Had this been any other sibling, he'd blow it up. Jōshō, on the other hand, drove him to a murderous rage. Flying a higher away, he glowed with a fierce golden light.

"You bastard! I'll show you weak link when I made stardust out of you and this entire universe!" Kenji said with bloodlust clouding his judgement. "Taste my Super Saiyan Wrath!"

Kenji draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body over his golden aura. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave down at Jōshō.

Jōshō wasted no time unsheathing both Paradise Lost and Tainted Wrath. Putting Paradise Lost's handle in his mouth, he produced a sword made of ki to take a Three Sword Stance.

"Warper's Aura, Nine Sword Style, Ashura!" Jōshō said forming in his Nine Sword Form. "Now, it's time to end this!"

Leaping up at the blast, he formed a defensive position with his swords. Using said swords, he swam through the blast tearing through it.

"Ashura: Electric Silver Mist!" Jōshō said forming an electric field around himself.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **SHING!** The resulting explosion as Kenji and Jōshō met blinded everyone who desperately wanted to know who won. The blinding light cleared to show Jōshō was still in super form and out of his Nine Sword state. Jōshō had ki burns all over his body and was panting. Kenji's team saw Kenji was in the air only for Meg to scream in horror as wounds tore open making the air rain Kenji's warper blood. Kenji was still conscious clinging to his Super Saiyan form. Jōshō sheathed his two swords and dispel the ki saber. With a rapid burst of speed, Jōshō got under Kenji to kick him back into the air.

"Learn your place, Kenji. I may be the family's black sheep, but your pride and arrogance have cost you dearly. Pride cometh…" Jōshō said before teleport up into the air in the path of Kenji.

"Before the Fall." Jōshō said he moved above the opponent and elbows them in their back, breaking their spine and knocking them down into the ground.

The screams of Kenji were garbled as blood came spewing out of his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. The force of attack sent Kenji's body limp as he crashed into the form, his Super Saiyan form dying out. Jōshō floated down walking up to the battered near-corpse to outstretch a hand.

"Game over, Kenji." Jōshō said charging an energy blast in hand.

In a flash, Jōshō was punched away from Kenji into the snow. Jōshō sprang up to see it was Jillian crackling a fierce pink aura.

"Back away from him!" Jillian roared with a mixture of other voices in her tone.

Jōshō glared at the camp whore tempted to say something, but decided he was in no mood to deal with her. Whipping his Metsu Emerald, he chuckled.

"Be warned, Jillian. You may have your power to absorb, but you're only scratching the surface." Jōshō said with a haughty tone.

As Jōshō prepared to leave, he did not notice Jillian using her Rouge ability on Kenji. It was only when he felt the rush of energy coming from Jillian that he turned around only to see her fist crash into his face breaking his nose. He also dropped the Metsu Emerald in his hand, but he saw that Jillian had the signs of a Super Saiyan. Her hair floated upwards and her black eyes were now cyan.

"Ok, what the hell?" Jōshō said only to get shot with Jillian's Star-Eye Beams right into his eyes. "It burns!"

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)**

With Vice Shout, Jillian tore open a portal to another universe. Using Chun-Li's fancy footwork, Jillian slid under Jōshō and tossed him into said portal. Jillian was playing a gambit hoping his team would go after him. Surprisingly, her simple plan worked. Delia gathered the crew on the Vladilena and took off after Jōshō. Jillian fell to her knees returning back to her normal self and utterly exhausted. Everyone else came running down with Megan crying over Kenji being in evident.

"At least on the bright side, we got one of these." Jerome said taking up the Yellow Metsu Emerald.

"We need to get rid of it!" Brian reprimanded. "Jōshō is no doubt going to hunt us down for it when he realizes he doesn't have it!"

"But we can't just get rid of it. Warpers will kill for their hands on it." Stewie remarked.

"Maybe we can seal it and hide it away someplace!" Dana suggested.

"But the container would not need to give warper energy for anyone to pick up." Evey D remarked.

"Add to the fact that his brother his four, those rock star brothers have two, we need to hide this one to keep all seven from assembling." Molly said shyly. "Or we could hand it off to someone who can keep it safe?"

"With Kenji out and none of us being able to access his BlackTab, that's a no. I hate to say it, but we'll need to leave the planet and go someplace we can hide." Meg said begrudgingly. "But where to?"

"For one, someplace where is risky for Jōshō to attack." Molly pointed out.

"How about by one of his siblings?" Jerome suggested.

Using his Warp Galaxy S8, he checked on the status on the other Blackthorns. Much to the disappointment, there were only two viable options and considering the events of what's going on in them, both would suck. It was either dealing with Kenji's younger sister and cousin or his older brother.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 2)**

"And we also have a second problem. We can't afford to take the direct route thanks to Kenji being critically injured." Jerome remarked. "We have to take the long way to get there."

"Essentially, we'll be filler space for a while." Jillian remarked as Gohan and Videl came up with Hercule.

"Who was that guy? I've never seen power like his." Gohan said worriedly.

"That was Jōshō, Kenji's cousin. Long story short, we'll be leaving you guys early. It's a shame, but we must. We risk your lives if we stay any longer." Lana said sadly. "It was fun hanging with you guys."

"Where will you go?" Videl asked.

"A safer universe. On the way, Kenji needs to recover. His spine was shattered and his ki is dangerously low." Molly said as Jillian summoned the Black Warpspark.

Kenji was gently put on a stretcher by Megan who she and Evey D wheeled him into the ship. Jerome made to call to at least stay for a few goodbyes. So, the group had returned to Erasa and Sharpner. It was a tearful goodbye, Erasa broke down seeing Kenji mangled and unconscious. Jerome promised them a visit when they could. As the Outsiders departed the planet, they looked over the situation. Their leader was crippled and in a coma. They didn't get a powerup from Old Kai due to not fulfilling the bet. Jōshō made a fool out of all of them. Jillian was apparently more dangerous than she led on. They got a Metsu Emerald giving them a target on their backs.

Jerome knew with their leader out of commission, they were in a pretty bad position. The team hoped the rest of multiverse did not realize it, but it seemed to be a futile hope. An update on the WNN news shown bounties were shifted.

 **"The Deadly Outsider"** Kenji Victoria Blackthorn - 55,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active

"Well, that's insulting by all means. I mean he's still higher than us three combined, but still." Molly said.

 **Amoral Ace"** Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn – **550,000,000** – 10th Rank – Active

"Well shit." Jerome remarked. "Seems the Council's taking Jōshō as a serious threat."

Megan was glad Kenji was not awake to see another blow to him like this. She only hoped he was resting early.

"Kenji…please come back to us." Megan said tears streaming down her face.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it, the end of Not Another High School Fic! A bit abrupt, but it's a bit of a set up for a future arc in Steven Universe Blackthorned. The one we've all been waiting for. Either way, this will be the start of Kenji's development as a character when he appears again. As for Jōshō, let's just say, he'll be pissed to see Kenji or Jillian anytime soon.)


End file.
